The Return Of SpongeBob
by ainmals1
Summary: SpongeBob SquarePants has returned and wants all the PowerPuffs to come to visit everyone else in his world.


**Hello my dear readers. I am back for another story, and this time it is a crossover between The PowerPuff Girls and Spongebob Squarepants.**

**Now the first story was about Bubbles going to Bikini Bottom alone and it was the original three but I don't have that story anymore I don't know what happened to it.**

**But I hope you enjoy this story, no flames please.**

The Return Of Spongebob

The girls and boys were playing together, games, computer games, and videos all that jazz then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Burnner: I'll get it.

He left the room to answer the door, leave the other wondering who could be at the door, perhaps familiar visitors.

Binky: I wonder who it is?

Booster: Maybe it's Jacob.

Blossom: Maybe it's Robin.

Baxter: They're on vacation.

Buttercup: Yeah don't you remember?

Boomy: Oh yeah their families are at South Carolina.

Burnner came back in the room.

Burnner: Bubbles there's this sponge in a water helmet who wants to see you.

Bubbles: It's Spongebob, come in Spongebob.

Spongebob came in the room; once in the room he realized there are more kids because he remembered just Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles.

Spongebob: Hi Bubbles who are the rest of these people?

Bubbles: Hi Spongebob, you've already met Blossom and Buttercup. These are our sisters Beauty, Banners, Bamby, Bliss, Bloomy, and Bridget, our little and only brother Benny, our friend Binky, these are the PowerPuff Boys Booster, Baxter, Boomy, Beauster, Buster, Bam-bam, Blaster, Benster, Bridger, their sister Beatie, and their friend Burnner. Guys this is Spongebob Squarepants.

The kids: Hi there.

Spongebob: Pleasure is all mine.

Bubbles: So Spongebob what are you going here?

Spongebob: I came to tell you that I want you to come back to Bikini Bottom when you're not fighting crime.

Bubbles: Sure, hey guys would you like to come with me this time.

Beauster: So can we come down too.

Spongebob: It's okay with me.

Beauty: Wow I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't until the day we don't go out to fight crime.

Spongebob: Well I'd better get going, see you all later.

The kids: See Ya Later Spongebob.

Spongebob left the house to go back to Bikini Bottom.

The next day the girls and boys were very excited because there was no crime fighting.

Buster: I'm actually glad there's no crime fighting.

Banners: Yeah, but I guess we could have fun down in the Bikini Bottom.

Bam-bam: We need air helmets to go under water.

Bamby: Hey Bubbles do you have 21 more air helmets for us?

Bubbles: Sure, there's all for everyone.

The kids all put on the air helmets.

Blaster: Too bad Mac and Richard aren't here they always love to go on adventures with us.

Bliss: Mac is at a place called Calvary Camp and Richard is on vacation to Atlanta.

Benster: Can we just go already?

Bloomy: Yeah we haven't got all day you know.

Bridger: I know we're so excited for this.

Bridget: Bubbles since you've already been to Bikini Bottom you lead the way.

Bubbles: Sure let's go.

Bubbles took everyone to Bikini Bottom.

Beatie: Who wants to jump in first.

Benny: Why don't we go oldest to youngest?

Burnner: That means I go first.

He jumped in the water, after he did everyone else jumped in the water one by one.

Spongebob: Hey everyone, welcome to Bikini Bottom.

Binky: Thanks Spongebob it's a nice place.

Spongebob: Thank you Binky, which place would you guys like to see first?

Burnner and Binky: We wanna see the Krusty Krabs.

Buttercup and the other tough Puffs: We wanna see that monster looking house.

Blossom and the other smart Puffs: We wanna see that rock and pineapple one.

Bubbles and the other sweet Puffs: We wanna see that air looking house.

Beatie and Benny: We wanna see that pet snail Bubbles told us about.

Spongebob: I guess you humans kids would like to split up, Gary is in my house, Sandy the squirrel lives in that air house, Patrick Star lives under that rock, I live in that pineapple, Squidward lives in that monster like house, and my boss Mr. Krabs owns the Krusty Krabs restaurant.

Bubbles: That's where he works.

Booster: I guess we'll split up

Blossom: Yeah our personalities will go with Spongebob.

Baxter: Our personalities will go to that monster like house.

Buttercup: I'll bet that Squidward character lives there.

Boomy: And I guess we'll see that animal you told us about.

Bubbles: Yeah Sandy from Texas.

Everyone split up to their different areas to Bikini Bottom and to make some new friends.

Burnner and Binky went to the Krusty Krabs to meet the crab who owns it, they saw Mr. Krabs sitting in one of their chairs.

Burnner: Hello Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs looked up to see his new visitors.

Mr. Krabs: Hello, you and your girlfriend must have met Spongebob.

Binky: Yeah, don't worry we won't eat you, we're Bubbles friends.

Mr. Krabs: You mean that girl with blonde pigtails, light blue eyes, and a light blue dress?

Burnner: That's her. Is it true that you love money?

Mr. Krabs: Yes that's the one out of two things I love.

Binky: What's the other thing you love?

Mr. Krabs: Me daughter Pearl.

Burnner and Binky: We love money too and we also love our family too.

Mr. Krabs: I guess I've got myself two friends who love money like me.

Burnner: This guy is funny and he talks like a pirate.

Binky: Yeah and he's got an Irish accent.

Meanwhile Buttercup and the other tough puffs looked at Squidward's house wondering what kind of character he might be.

Baxter: Let's knock on the door to see if he's home.

Buttercup: I'll do it.

Buttercup knocked on the door, in about a second Squidward answered the door as if he was mad about something.

Squidward: (Yelling) WHAT DO YOU WANT?! (calmly) Oh I'm sorry I thought you were Spongebob.

Buttercup: You must be Squidward, I'm Buttercup, these are my sisters Banners and Bloomy, my boyfriend Baxter, his brothers Buster and Benster we came from Townsville.

Squidward: Are you and your sisters related to someone named Bubbles?

Buttercup: Why yes, she's our sister.

Buster: She wanted us to come down with her.

Squidward: I see well I'm busy now so good day.

Squidward slammed the door, when he was about to play his instrument his door was knocked down by Buttercup and the other tough Puffs.

Benster: No one slams the door on us kids.

Bloomy: Especially the tough ones.

Squidward (laughing nervously): Boy you kids are strong, I like you come on it sorry to make you mad; I guess I found some friends are like me I'll fix the door later.

Baxter: This guy is mean and grumpy like us let's be friends with this guy.

Buttercup: Yeah, did you see his face when we broke his door?

Buster: Yeah, but he said he will fix the door later.

Banners: I'll bet he thinks Spongebob is annoying.

Benster: I wonder what kind of instrument he plays.

Bloomy: It looks like a funny horn.

Buster: Yeah, but he did get scared when we got mad.

Meanwhile Blossom and the other smart Puffs followed Spongebob to Patrick's house, the rock lifted it's self up and out came Patrick.

Patrick: Hi Spongebob who are your human friends?

Spongebob: Hi Patrick, these three girls are Bubbles' sisters Blossom, Beauty, and Bliss, and their boyfriends Booster, Beauster, and Blaster.

Booster: Hi Patrick, you match Blossom and Beauty's eyes and dresses.

Patrick: Pink must be your favorite color.

Blossom: It is my favorite color.

Beauster: And It's Beauty's favorite color too.

Beauty: Yeah, nice house Patrick.

Patrick: Thanks, uh are you humans superheroes?

Blaster: Yeah even though we're only five years old.

Bliss: We fight crime, are there superheroes down here.

Spongebob: Yes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

Patrick: Only they're old.

Meanwhile Bubbles took the other sweet Puffs to Sandy's house.

Boomy: I guess when we get in we can take off our air helmets.

Bubbles: Yeah because there's air, let's go in.

Bubbles knocked on Sandy's door, Sandy let her and the others in.

Sandy: Hi Bubbles long time no see.

Bubbles: Sandy these are my sisters Bamby, Bridget, my boyfriend Boomy, his brothers Bam-bam and Bridger guys this is Sandy Cheeks.

Sandy: Nice to meet y'all.

Bam-bam: You're from Texas aren't you?

Sandy: Yup.

Bamby: We Love animals.

Bridger: So does my little and only sister.

Bridget: My little and only brother loves animals too.

Bubbles: They went to see Gary Spongebob's snail

Sandy: Oh, well looks like I've got human friends.

Meanwhile Beatie and Benny went in Spongebob's house and saw Gary.

Beatie: Look at him Benny.

Benny: Aww he's so cute.

Gary: Meow.

Beatie: If he's a snail why is he saying meow only cats say meow.

Benny: I don't know, but we can talk to animals so let's talk to him.

Beatie: You're right we'll give it a shot.

Benny: Hi Gary Meow meow meow meow.

Gary: Meow.

Beatie: Meow Meow.

Gary: Meow.

Beatie: He asked what are our names? I'm Beatie.

Benny: I'm Benny, we're from the land.

Gary: Meow.

Beatie: You can understand english.

Gary: Meow.

Benny: Can you understand that we can talk to animals?

Gary: Meow.

Beatie: Okay.

Benny: Is it okay if we do both of them?

Gary: Meow.

The day after the girls and boys were getting to know everyone they went to the Krusty Krabs restaurant.

Mr. Krabs: Why hello kids come on in.

Burnner: Hi Mr. Krabs how much money are you getting from costumers.

Mr. Krabs: Three dollars.

Binky: Wow that guy with the big nose must be Squidward.

Squidward: Hello you two must be Mr. Krabs favorite strong kids.

Burnner and Binky (snotty voices): That's right.

Squidward: Wow I like these guys too.

Booster: Hey look over there it's those two superheroes Spongebob and Patrick were talking about.

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy came in the Krusty Krabs restaurant.

Mermaid Man: THE EVIL!

The boys and girls looked at them as a "you're crazy" look.

Blossom: Aren't you guys a little too old for crime fighting?

Barnacle Boy: We've been fighting crime way before you kids were born.

Baxter: We fight crime on land.

Buttercup: And you fight crime under water.

Mermaid Man: That's right kid, how old are you tykes anyway?

The kids: Five.

Boomy: We protect The City Of Townsville from villains.

Bubbles: We fly, we have super powers.

Beauster: We save innocent people from dangers.

Beauty: The good people of Townsville love us.

Mermaid Man: You heroes are so cute, don't you have Parents?

Buster: Duh of course we do.

Banners: Yeah did you think we were orphans?

Mermaid Man: Do they know you're down here?

Bam-bam: Yeah we told them.

Bamby: We always ask for their permission before we go anywhere.

Spongebob: Hi Mermaid Man and Barnacle Man.

Mermaid Man: Hello Spongebob.

Barnacle Boy: Hello Spongebob.

Blaster: Barnacle Man?

Spongebob (whispering): He was tired of being called boy so we changed it.

Bliss: Oh, that's so much better.

Patrick came in the restaurant all happy.

Patrick: Hi everyone!

Spongebob: Hi Patrick!

Sandy: Hey Bridger where's Beatie?

Bridger: I think she's still with Benny.

Bridget: That means Benny and Beatie are with Gary.

Then Beatie and Benny came in the restaurant.

Beatie: Hi everyone, Spongebob your snail is cute.

Benny: Yeah we started talking snail and english.

Spongebob: you two must talk to animals.

Beatie and Benny: That's right.

The kids had fun on their last day but now it was time to go back home.

Burnner and Binky: Bye Mr. Krabs, see ya some other time.

Mr. Krabs: Be good kids laddie and lassie.

Buttercup and the other tough puffs: Bye Squidward, we'll see you later.

Squidward: Bye my tough rough friends.

Blossom and the other smart puffs: Bye Spongebob and Patrick, we'll be seeing you.

Spongebob: Bye Human friends.

Patrick: Hope we'll see you soon.

Bubbles and other sweet puffs: Bye Sandy we'll see you soon.

Sandy: Bye my little animal lovers.

Beatie and Benny: Bye Gary we'll come back and visit soon.

Gary: Meow.

The girls and boys waved bye to their friends and went back to Townsville.

The girls and boys: Thanks for taking us down there Bubbles.

Bubbles: You're welcome guys and I know we'll see them soon.

**And that is the end of this story, I will continue on with story "The PowerPuff Kids meet My Life As a Teenage Robot.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story.  
**


End file.
